


Now or never

by Diana924



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode s02e05, Introspection, english is not my first language, mculadiesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: It’s not a difficult mission.





	

It’s not a difficult mission. Be undercover just as the other missions, memorize all you can hear and do a monthly report to Coulson, even when SHIELD falls and Hydra rises for the second time.

Then she meets Jemma, Jemma who is kind, who is gentle, Jemma who is naïve and who has the same mission, even she is so badly trained for this, everyone can see Jemma ’s loyalty goes to SHIELD. So she must change her plan, including Jemma in those and find a way out but first call Coulson and waits his respond.

This is the best part, Jemma doesn’t know about her, she thinks she passes to HYDRA, one of the billions agents who passes to HYDRA, Jemma Simmons doesn’t know about her and her mission and it’s for the best. Jemma works is amazing, Bobbi can say that but it’s a shame that it must be for HYDRA, really a shame.

It’s easier that she thought she said before moving next to Jemma, it’s her moment, now or never. Lucky she is one of the best agent in the agency ‘cause Jemma … she is a scientist and not a warrior. Now they need to run and hope Coulson and the others are on the roof as they agree with her, it’s only a matter of time.


End file.
